Document EP-0 875 299 discloses a device for coating a conductor wire which comprises an applicator for applying varnish on the wire and an enameling oven through which the wire passes. For this purpose, the oven comprises a chamber fitted with heater elements facing the path followed by the wire in order to evaporate the solvent from the varnish and also to bake the varnish. The solvent vapor is processed by combustion on coming into contact with the heater elements, without any resulting flames, under a controlled atmosphere having low oxygen content. For this purpose, the chamber has a probe for measuring oxygen content and an air inlet opening which is servo-controlled to the measurements performed by the probe. According to that document, a fan is mounted facing the air feed inlet. Thus, air flows through the chamber, and the flow of incoming air mixes with the flow of air and vapor already present in the chamber.
Although that device presents numerous advantages, it nevertheless does not give full satisfaction.
It turns out that part of the flow of incoming air is directed by the fan towards the varnish applicator, thereby having the consequence of damaging the quality of the coating and of causing the solvent to oxidize immediately, thereby creating flames on the surface of the wire and damaging the quality of the coating.